Queen of Hearts
by DesireThieves1412
Summary: After the death of her parents, Miyu left Japan. Now after 4 years she returns and trying to get her life back. Throughout her adventure, she still trying to find the real truth behind her parents death and along the way discovering a little secret about the Phantom thief. Can she find the truth while falling in love with a thief?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I been away for a while, it's because I was getting used to the college life, now that I am I going to try putting up more stories. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan but I do own OC Miyu.**

Chapter 1

At Night

"GET HIM" yelled Inspector Nakamori while chasing the famous thief Katiou Kid from stealing another priceless jewel called "Faith", a pink large diamond ring.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE".

The police chase Kid down the hall thinking that they will finally catch the thief at last because there was nowhere to escape except the glass window on the 20th floor.

"There nowhere to run now Kid "said inspector Nakamori who was chasing him with all the other police guards.

"That what you think," said Kid as he crash through the window and fly off on his hang glider with the jewel.

"Damn you Katiou kid."

The next morning at the Mouri Detective Agency, the renowned detective was sitting at his desk reading the paper.

"Katiou Kid strikes again, what with the 2nd division, they can't even catch a simple thief," said Mouri. Conan was sitting on the couch reading a comic and made a sarcastic giggle. "And you can."

Ran was coming from the kitchen and places a cup of coffee on her dad desk.

"You think you can do better."

"Of course, I can, I can catch Kid in my sleep"

"Well, the sleeping part I can take half the blame," thought Conan."

"I bet they were distracted by something but I, I'm always focusing on my work."

The phone rang and Mouri was about to pick it up until his favorite pop idol appears on his TV that was sitting on his desk.

"oh Dad," said Ran while walking to the phone. "You always get like this even when you right next to the phone."

Mouri was ignoring his daughter comment and was cheering out the pop idol name. "Yoko, Yoko."

"Focus until Yoko Okino comes on" thought Conan. Ran answers the phone.

"hello"

"I'm coming for you," said a weird voice through the phone.

"Who is this," said Ran nervously. Mouri and Conan stared at Ran wondering what was going on.

"I'm almost there"

"Who is this," said Ran until her father took the phone from her and start yelling the same question but the caller hung up when he heard his voice.

"Who was it Ran-neechan," asked Conan while jumping off the couch and walking towards her.

"I don't know."

"What he say," asked Mouri"

"I'm coming for you and I'm almost there."

Conan's eyes widen and thought" is it the black organization? Did they found out who I am?"

Someone knock on the door and everybody looks towards it.

"That might be the guy on the phone," said Ran.

"Well I handle this then," said Mouri.

"No," Conan thought but when Mouri opens the door, it appears a girl wearing a red top and blue jean with gym shoes. With long brown hair that falls to her shoulder with brown eyes.

"Who are you," said Mouri.

When Ran walks near the door with Conan to see who it was, to her surprise she saw a girl that she can barely recognize.

"Miyu is that you."

"Wow, you guys are acting like you just saw a ghost."

"It is you, hi Miyu," said Ran while running towards her giving her a hug.

"You know her," said Mouri

"Yeah don't you remember her, she Shinichi cousin that left his house when she was 12?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

While Miyu was walking through the door, Conan was shocked.

"Miyu she back, my baby cousin is back," thought Conan

"so what are you doing here" ask Ran

"I'm going to attend high school in Japan."

"Wow, that great, are you going to attend Teitan."

"No, Ekoda High school."

"where you staying."

"That why I'm here I was wondering if I can stay here."

"Sure."

"Who said you can make that decision, "said Mouri

"Well, do you want her to stay in a hotel then?"

"Why not."

"Dad"

"Fine, let have another freeloader here," said Mouri while walking back to his desk.

"Another?" said Miyu

"Oh right." Ran walked next to Conan. "This little guy"

"oh you so cute what you're named," said Miyu while squatting down to his height

"Conan Edogawa"

"Really, just like Sir Arthur Conan Doyle"

"Yup"

"Now that I think about it, don't you already know Conan?"

"Oh crap," thought Conan

"Why you ask"

"Well isn't he also your relatives."

"Oh crap, Miyu don't know anything that going on so she can't cover me, I need to think of something quick," thought Conan

"Doctor Agasa said he part of Shinichi mom side of the family, aren't you on that side"

"Ran-neechan..."

"No, I'm on his dad side of the family but now that I think of it I do remember Conan but he was so young when I met him I bet you don't even remember me since then right Conan."

"Right said, Conan. "Wow, she good but if she covers for me like this, that mean she knows."

"Well that great but I'm heading out to play mahjongg with the guys," said Mouri while walking near the door.

"Wait what about the guy on the phone."

"What guy on the phone" ask Miyu.

"It's was a creepy voice on the phone earlier and it was saying "I'm coming for you and I'm almost there, but he never showed."

"It probably was a prank called"

"Oh no, the guy is here."

Conan came out of his thought "; where is he"

Miyu pointed at herself. "That was me."

"What!" said everybody?

"Sorry I thought it would be funny but when I arrive I just remember that your dad was a detective, so stuff like that may happen a lot when a killer or a blackmailer could be calling you, my bad"

Everybody had sweat mark on the back of their head and Mouri left the room after yelling "that wouldn't be funny even if I wasn't a detective."

"OK, how about I take your bag up to my room and you relax her while I start making dinner."

"Thank you Ran," said Miyu while she sits on the couch when Ran left the room. It was quiet at first with Conan staring at Miyu thinking if she knows or not.

"So Conan what do you like to do?"

"Huh"

"Because I heard that you're really into mystery"

"Yea I am um can I ask you something?"

"Are you going to ask me if I know your secret about being my big cousin Shinichi, then the answer is yes."

Conan walked up to her not surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Three things gave you away," said Miyu holding up three fingers."1. Your expression quickly changes when Ran talked about us being family 2. Your glasses."

"What about them"

"Remember when we were little and you were asking how can a person change their appearances quick and what did I say."

Conan thinks about it then a smile appears on his face "wear glasses because the little things can change person appearances in a big way."

"And 3, I saw you yesterday solving that mystery, of the man who killed his girlfriend after she finding out that he was embezzling money from her father company, hiding behind Mouri all this time and only you can make that deduction. Like you always say only one truth prevails."

Conan smiled then shock when Miyu hug her big cousin.

"I miss you Shinichi."

"I miss you too." They stopped hugging. "I bet you wondering how I became like this."

"No, my guesses an organization caught you spying on them and made you take a pill but instead of it killing you and it made you shrink down into a little kid right."

"Yeah how you know that."

"After I saw you yesterday I visited and he fill me in on the story I also meet a lovely girl who was with him too."

"Hehehe yeah lovely."

"And they told me everything, so while I'm here I help cover the truth from Ran."

"I need no help preventing Ran from finding out I'm Shinichi."

Ran walked in. "What about Shinichi."

"Only that he sad that he couldn't see me now that he on his case." said Miyu while grinning at Conan.

"Your right, you are his favorite cousin, well dinner is ready I going to call dad quick, you two head up and get ready. "

"OK"

While walking up the stairs, Conan nods his head "OK maybe I do need a little help."

"Well, I've always been sneakier than you"

"That true."

They both laughed up the stairs. Ran father came home and they all were eating at the table. Then after it was over Conan and Mouri was watching TV while Ran and Miyu were washing the dishes.

"Thank you for helping me clean"

"No problem, thanks for letting me stay here for a while"

"So when do you start school"

"Tomorrow I already have the uniform, so all I have to do is go there"

"Great how about I walk you to the street you have to cross to, were going the same direction."

"Ok"

After we done cleaning everybody washed up and went to bed.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy there are more to come. Please review. The next chapter is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Here chapter 2 hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own detective conan/ Magic Katio but I do own the OC.**

Chapter 2

The next morning Ran was calling out Miyu named.

"Miyu if you don't leave now you be late"

"I'm coming"

"What taking Miyu so long," asked Conan?

"She overslept." sigh Ran

"But didn't you wake her"

"I did and she was wide awake when I did until after I came out the bathroom she went right back to sleep."

Conan giggled a little and thought "that Miyu for you."

Miyu ran down the stairs with her sailor uniform with a red bow around her.

"Sorry"

"Geez what took you so long," said Ran while walking out the door with Conan and Miyu.

"This bow I couldn't find it for a moment until I realize it was on the hanger."

"You haven't changed at all"

"What does that mean?"

Ran giggled and the heard her name being called.

"Ran hey ran."

"Oh hi, Sonoko."

"Good morning"

"Sonoko?" said Miyu while Ran waved at her.

Sonoko came our way and stared at Miyu

"Oh wow you haven't changed a bit," said Miyu.

"Who you"

"it Miyu Sonoko"

"Miyu?" she looked at her for a moment.

"sorry but I still can't see why you are not giving me that baby blue purse when you know that my favorite color," said Miyu

Sonoko eyes widen and quickly gave her a big hug" MIYU YOU'RE BACK I MISS YOU"

"I miss you too"

"We need to seriously catch up"

"Ok after school, oh, I need to hurry or I'll be late on my first day," said Miyu while running down the block and across the street. "See you later"

"This happens when you overslept on the first day," thought Conan while he, Ran and Sonoko walk off to their school.

Miyu made it to the school.

" so this is Ekoda high school" she start walking into the building looking for her class " ok my class is, oh here it is class 2-B."

"Hello are you the new student, "said the teacher waiting near the door.

"Yes, my name is Miyu Kimura."

"Miyu Kimura that a nice name, well then I'm going to introduce you to the class so when I say come in you can walk in ok."

"Ok"

The Teacher walked into her class and saw two of her student running around.

"Come back here Katio" yelled Aoko

"No way "

"Come back here."

"Hey stop running around class already started "yelled the teacher but they just ignore her.

"Find then Katio Kuroba simplifies this express

;"2xy to the power of 2"

"Correct"

"Stop chasing me I just saw you panties, it not a big deal."

"What," said Aoko?

"Nakamori Aoko solves the next question."

"Root of 3x over 2"

"Correct" sigh the teacher

Katio climbs on the ceiling to avoid Aoko.

"What you mean it not a big deal."

Katio sticks out his tongue at her.

"Can you please calm down so I can introduce the class to the new student? Everybody was quiet even those two.

"New student?" said Aoko.

"Yes before she came here she was studying oversea."

"Another one the last two should have been enough trouble." Said Katio still on the ceiling.

Akako and Hakuba both glared at him.

"You can come in now."

Miyu walked into the classroom and smiled at the class.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Ok, my name is Miyu Kimura"

The class stared at her with excitement. The boys were whispering how cute she was and the girls whispering how sweet she is. Katio was staring at her for the longest.

"So is there any question you want to ask before we start class"

"Yea, um why is he hanging on the ceiling?"

"That because this crazy girl is chasing me for no reason," said Katio

"What," said Aoko?

"Don't mind them it always like this in here I hope that alright." Said the teacher signing

"It finds with me I always like a little excitement."

"That good your seat will be right at the end of the classroom next to Katio," said the teacher pointing towards the empty seat second desk away from the window.

"Ok."

Miyu walked to her seat and saw Katio. They both glance at each other then look away. She took a sit and start listening to the teacher. During lunchtime, some of the girls gather around her asking questions.

"So where do you live at."

"How old are you"

"What do you like to do?"

"Do want to hang out after school."

Aoko came in and calm them down.

"She can't answer each question if you asking them so fast "

"Thank you," said Miyu looking at Aoko.

"No problem my name is Aoko and I hope we can be friends."

"Me too."

"So what the answer to the question we ask," said one girl.

"I doubt she remembers them when you all was asking them at the same time," said Katio

" no I do … I'm 16 years old, I like to eat sweet and hang out with my friends and being adventurous, I staying in Beika with my friend and I can't hang out after school because I promise my other friend the we hang out to catch up."

"whoa," said Katio

How long had you been in japan?

I was staying with my cousin since I was 4 because my parents were always working all over the world but when I hit 12 I left home and just came back yesterday."

"Why so young."

"I –"

"Noisy Aoko that personal, "said Katio.

Miyu looked at Katio and smiled "what your name"

He got up and walks close to her desk and smiled "Katio Kuroba"

"So Miyu what you think about Katiou Kid, "asked one girl

"Who that?"

"A thief who been stealing priceless jewels and he haven't been caught yet, if you ask me he just a trouble maker who need to be punish," said Aoko.

"Coming from the daughter of the dad who haven't caught him yet," said Katio.

"Shut it, he just been stealing for no reason and then he don't even keep what he steal anymore he just take it and leave it, just trying to get attention"

"What," thought Katio?

One of the girls shows Miyu a picture of him from the news site on their phone.

"I don't think so"

Both Katio and Aoko were looking at her.

"Maybe he does have a reason."

"Like what" ask Aoko

"I don't know, maybe he trying to find something that can lead him to the truth or something."

Katio stared then smiled at Miyu and Hakuba stare at her curious.

"Wow you don't even know him but you already on the thief side, "said Akako

"I'm not on no one side until I hear they reason, all I know is that people do things for a reason good or bad."

"So I have a question for you: Does Katiou Kid has good intention or bad intention"

"Good "

"Why you say that"

"I don't know maybe there something magical about him that can't make him a really bad person."

Katio laughed out loud and Miyu turns around and pout

"What I said wasn't that funny"

"No it not that, hey how about I walked you home you do live kind of far from here."

Everybody gasp and Akako got angry.

"Why you never to ask to walk me home."

"That because you don't say interesting things like she does, so how about it"

"sure," said Miyu.

The class was done and Miyu was walking out the classroom and towards the gate and sees Katio waiting for her.

"Hey katio you better not do anything to Miyu." Yelled Aoko

"What!"

Miyu laughed and started walking.

"So what made want to walk the new student home?"

"I don't know, just making sure you get there safe."

"Oh really "

"Yeah, "said Katio while he made a rose appear and giving it to her.

"Wow my favorite, they did say you can do magic as well"

"Yeah before my father died he taught me."

Katio and Miyu cross the street and when they made it to the end Ran and Conan was waiting for her.

"Hey Miyu"

Miyu turned around and waved. Katio looks that direction and was shocked when he saw Conan.

"So she the friend that you staying with"

"Yeah."

"Sonoko had to stay after class, who this?"

"This is Katio Kuroba, a boy in my class he offers to walk me home."

Ran looked closely and shake her head.

"What wrong "

"Nothing"

"And this is Conan"

Katio smiled and thought "so that his name"

"Thank for walking me he-" before Miyu can finish her sentence her phone rang.

"What wrong" ask Conan

"I don't know… hello"

"I finally found you "

Miyu starts to look around quickly.

"What wrong" ask Ran

"You thought you can get away so easily"

"Yeah I did but I'm express you found me so quickly, now that you did come and get me," said Miyu while she quickly hang up the phone and looked at them

"Katio can you do me a favor and take Ran and Conan home, they will show you the way and when you get there don't leave the place."

"Why what going on"

"I pay you back later, "she said while running away.

"What was that about "ask Ran?

"Do you leave close"

"Yea"

"Then head home," he said while chasing after Miyu.

"What "

Conan follow and Ran Chased after Conan.

At a storage site, Miyu catches her breath and was surround by men in white and black suits. Katio, Conan, and Ran was hiding behind one of the garages

"Now Miyu stealing from our boss is not right."

"Well it never belongs to you anyway and the people you took it from needed it more than you."

"Return what you have stolen and return with us"

"No, and why you need me"

"You smarter and stronger than any girl we recruited"

"Thank for the complaint but I rather stay here "

The group of men quickly attack Miyu but she fought them off until one sneak up behind her. Before he can strike Ran round kick the man in his face and became back to back.

"Nice Ran"

"What going on here Miyu"

"I tell you later "

The two continue to fight but Ran got tase with a taser and fell down right next to Miyu.

"Ran"

The man pulls out a gun and tempting to shoot until Conan knock it out his hand with a soccer ball. While another man was about to attack Katio secretly use his card gun and knock each gun out of everybody hand.

Then found a rope and tied each one up that was on the ground.

"Ran wakes up, "said Miyu while shaking her. She woke up.

"What Happen?"

"That man over there cheated "

Ran angrily stared at him that scared him because he couldn't move.

"Only one man standing so are you going to leave or try to fight me"

"I bring you back one way or another"

"But before you do listen"

The police cars was surrounding the area and the man try to run until Conan knocked him out with his wristwatch.

"Who called the police" ask katio

"I did when Ran was down I use her phone and dial the number without them knowing and my guess they trace the called," said Miyu while writing a note and taping it on the guys back leaving a jump drive there too. "Let go "

Katio helped Ran up and they all walked back to the house. Where Mouri was drunk and fast asleep on his desk.

"Thank you, everybody, but now "she yawned "I'm getting really sleepy so I just go to bed well goodnight". Miyu runs towards the room until Katio grabs her wrist and pull back downstairs to the office and toss her on the couch.

"Miyu who was those men," ask Ran

Miyu sighs "men who I use to work for "

"what, "said, Conan

"When I left home a group of people took me in and taught me different martial art moves and others thing but then I realized that they are bad people so I stole all their secrets, study it and ran away."

"For how long" ask Conan.

"About 2 or 3 years. Since they took me in when I was 12 ever since then I was in hiding. Don't get me wrong I found out about them a month when they took me in but I needed to stay longer to learn and then when the moment was right I left but everything ok now."

"How it is ok there still men trying to find you, are there"

"NO, the majority of them was arrest and in jail in different state and country, no one knows I'm here."

"What about those men back there" ask Ran

"She set them up," said Katio.

Conan, Ran, and Miyu looked at Katio when he started to explain.

You left a flash drive and got them arrest"

"Yup and that was the last flash drive all the men are gone in jail now and if there other, they can't find me because policemen are on the search for them."

Ran sigh "ok but please be more careful now "

"Ok"

Katio smiled and walked out the door and Miyu chases after him when she saw him leave.

"wait, Katio," she said while running down the stairs. Ran and Conan peaks out the window when Katio stops walking.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, we just meet and you kind of save my life knocking all the guns out of their hands"

"No problem"

"Also, you think we can keep what just happening a secret from everybody else."

"Why"

"Because I came back here not to cause trouble. I was tired of running and hiding and here I have nothing to hide from as much."

"Sure."

"Well see you tomorrow."

Katio nods his head and they start walking.

"So sweet do you think that Miyu like him."

"No way"

"Sure let get ready for bed" giggled Ran while walking away from the window. Conan closes the window.

"I didn't approve of him yet."

 **A/n: That the end. Chapter 3 will be up soon so leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Here the next chapter. Thanks for still reading my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and Magic Katio.

Chapter 3

Miyu walked up the stairs and went off to bed. The next morning Miyu ran downstairs and out the door meeting up with Conan and Ran.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, here you go, your karate bag that you forgot"

"Thank you."

"And my lunch."

Ran giggled" I'm going to go on ahead because I don't want to be late for practice "as she ran.

"Ok see you later."

Conan and Miyu were walking

"Miyu, why didn't you tell me that you were in trouble?"

"Because I left home for the same reason, to prove that I can take care of something myself."

"Men was after you, you couldn't gotten hurt or worst "yelled Conan when he stop in front of Miyu.

"But I didn't, you taught me to think things through before making the first move and I did."

"But why alone."

"Shinichi have you ever wonder why I left the house."

"Of course and why my parent didn't stop you and why you didn't say anything to me when you left."

"I never told you I was leaving because I knew you would have done anything to stop me, but I had to because I wanted to prove that I not no weak defenseless little girl. When my parent died in that fire yeah I was sad but that didn't stop me from moving on so I have to it for them and myself."

Conan was speechless and then sigh" your right but you should know that you're not alone anymore."

"Yea I know."

Conan and Miyu made to the street cross then Conan friends pop up.

"Conan-kun" yelled Ayumi

"I have to go have fun at school," said Miyu while running across the street.

"She has changed but for the good," thought Conan.

"Hey Conan, who was that girl," asked Mitch

"She staying with us for a while and she Shinichi-niichan cousin and Ran friend."

"What she Shinichi-san cousin"

"That cool," said genta while walking towards their school.

Conan and Ai were walking next to each other.

"She the girl who visit two days ago, your cousin"

"Yea "

"I guess she knows who you are."

"It no use to hid things from her, she can found out the truth easily"

"Huh just like you right"

"I guess."

"But I still can't figure out what she doing back here, in Japan, after so many years," thought Conan.

The school day went through and ended and Miyu was walking home.

"I'm back"

"Hey Miyu how was school

Good and I'm happy that I have a four-day weekend."

"But you just started school, so lazy, "said Mouri.

Miyu pout and snatch his drink out his hands while he struggle to get it back but refuse to leave his chair.

"Who lazy now," she said while giving it back

"Shut up"

"Where Conan"

"He probably still out with his friends." Said Ran

"I go get him then I need fresh air."

"Thank you because I have to go back to practice for the tournament coming up I just came back to my change clothes "

"Cool call me when dinner ready"

"I will"

Miyu and Ran left the house and parted ways. Miyu found Conan at the museum and police guards was surrounding it. So Miyu snuck in a back way.

"I figure out where he going to be but how"

"Hey Conan"

"Miyu how you get in here"

"I snuck in, Ran wanted me to pick you up, what happen"

"Katiou Kid stole the jewel"

"Did you figure out how you going to get him."

"Yea but—hey Miyu can you help me out with something"

"Sure"

Miyu bent down and hear Conan plan.

"That all you want me to do"

"Yeah "

"Ok meet me out front when you're done."

"Sure"

Miyu walked in the middle of the room and yelled "KATIOU KID JUST RAN UP THE BACK STAIRS"

All the police guards ran up the back stairs but Kid wasn't there. Conan meet with Kid and took the jewel back but Kid got away.

"Great he got away again, where Miyu"

Katiou Kid appears on the roof of a building.

"Geez that boy got me again well at least that not the jewel I'm looking for"

"Then what are you looking for"

Katiou Kid turns around and saw Miyu.

"Nothing"

"You have to be looking for something because what thief leave a jewel behind"

"Well I'm not your ordinary thief"

"I know," said Miyu walking up close to him." You're different."

Katiou smile and kneel down grabbing Miyu hand and kiss it

"Thank you, you're the first to say that but if I may ask how you know I'll be here"

"I follow your hang glider and guess that the wonderful magician has to rest his wings and this the type of building that I would stop at"

"I guess we are just alike," he said while standing up.

"I guess so, we do think alike because I know guess how you stole the jewel"

"How then"

"In life you can fool people in many ways but you fool the person perception. Instead of letting them think you going to do one way you did the other, am I right"

"There he is" yelled the police guard.

"Oh you better go and me too, " said Miyu while walking towards the door until Kid grab her hand and pull her back to him facing him.

"I hope we meet again under the moonlight"

"me too"

"As a promise of our meeting" kid kisses Miyu on her cheek then left.

Miyu touches her cheek then ran out the door and building meeting up with the Conan

"Where were you?"

"Sorry I got lost in the crowd"

"What Happen?"

"Nothing," she said while thinking" I just learn a new secret" while touching her cheek.

A/N: That the end and he next chapter will be here soon. Please review and tell me if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! Here the next chapter. Thanks for still reading my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and Magic Katio.

Chapter 4

The next day at school Miyu left a note in Katio desk that says "meet me on the roof". Katio walked up onto the roof of the school building but nobody was there until he heard a voice on the top ledge of the door.

"Isn't it nice up here?"

Katio looked up and saw Miyu and watched her as she jumped down.

"Yeah, you never been up here before"

"Remember I'm new they better be lucky I memorize where the class is"

Katio laughed and grab Miyu hand and walked near the gate

"How about this view"

Miyu looked and was amazed

"Wow for now on I coming up here"

Katio smiled "so what up you ask me to come up here do need something"

"Yea I want to know how it feels"

"How does what feel?"

"Being a student by day "Miyu looked at Katio "and a thief by night. I know you're the famous Katiou Kid"

"Why you say that"

"Three things gave you away: 1. You're expression when Aoko says those things about Kid, why did your face change from calm and playful to serious and anger.

"That don't mean nothing I just got mad a little because she judging the person that she don't even though."

"But why get mad over a stranger that you don't know but become happy again when I stick up for him"

"I ' m just that nice of a guy,"

"That what I thought too until last night when I meet katiou kid and both of you guys said the exactly same thing you said I'm an interesting girl?"

Katio stares at Miyu to hear the last one.

"And 3 your eyes."

"What you mean"

"When I talked to the katiou kid last night you both have that same look in your eyes and also, I know how you look and you look exactly like him. The only thing that covering your face is a hat and a monical but the clear moonlight shows your true form, "said Miyu as she smile at him.

Katio walked up close to Miyu having both his hands in his pocket.

"I guess you got me,"

"Hmm no protest, no denying that fact,"

"Nope"

"I guess I'm not the only interesting one here"

"So now that you know what you going to do"

"Nothing .just be careful. Okay."

Kaito eyes widen after hearing what she said. He smiles at her "Okay"

Miyu blush and walked back to the door until Katio called her name.

"Miyu"

She stopped walking and looked at him.

"Aren't you wondering why I'm doing this in the first place?"

"No you don't have to tell me because I know that you have a great reason for during it, so I won't stop you finding your truth. Have a nice 4 days' vacation" she said as she went back into the building.

Katio smiled "she really is interesting girl '' he said while walking after her and going home.

Miyu made back home and saw Ran on the phone.

"OK so we'll see you tomorrow then bye... hi Miyu"

"Hi you going somewhere tomorrow"

"Yea me and Conan"

"Where to," She said as she walks into the room.

"To Osaka"

"Osaka?"

"Yeah, we have friends there who want to hang out on their vacation as well, oh you should come with us."

"Really"

"Yeah they really nice and one of them is a high school detective like Shinichi, they called him "The Great Detective of the West"

"Well I guess I can come with"

"Great they surprise OK I go get dinner ready.

Ran ran up the stairs while Miyu and Conan walked behind her.

"So tell about the "The Great Detective of the West"

"He short temper and always accidental calling me Kudo"

"So he knows to"

"Yeah but other than that he a cool guy"

"And the other one"

"She his childhood friend who knows judo and she's nice"

"So a short temper detective and his childhood friend who knows martial art, so like you and Ran"

"No way were completely different"

"I'll be the judge of that tomorrow" she giggled

The next morning the group hop on the train to Osaka and in front of the station Miyu saw a boy with dark brown spiky hair with dark skin and a girl with pale skin and brown hair that in a ponytail waving at Ran and Conan.

"hi Ran-Chan," she said as they walked to them.

"OH ku- I mean Conan," he said

Conan whisper to Miyu "see" and she just giggled.

"Who is this" ask Heiji.

"Heiji-kun, Kazuha-chan I wanted to introduce you to my friend Miyu. Miyu this is Heiji and Kazuha.

"Hi," said Miyu

"hey," said Heiji

"Hi nice to meet you'' said Kazuha

Ran looked at Heiji "guess what Heiji, Miyu here is cousin with Shinichi and they really close"

"No way really"

Heiji was shocked then looked at Conan to verify and saw him nod his head.

"No way why haven't we heard about you "ask Kazuha

"I been traveling a lot and just got back home and staying at Ran house a week ago"

"So are you great at deduction like you cousin" ask Heiji

"Yea I am"

"Cool"

"Is this your first time in Osaka" ask Kazuha

"Yup but I heard it a great place"

"You heard right we can show you around"

The group start walking and Kazuha was pointing out different places while Heiji was talking to Conan

"Why didn't you tell me you had a cousin who good at solving like you?"

"Because it been a while since I saw her if I told you she may have been asked to many questions by you"

Heiji smiled then look serious" does she know"

"Yea she found out first thing she saw me"

"She that good"

"Yeah maybe even better," said Conan watching her cousin smiling and laughing until she got a phone called.

"Hello"

"Oooh I'm bored"

"K-katio"

Kazuha whispers to Ran

"Who Katio"

"Miyu friend from school"

"Ooo do you think it a crush"

"I thought the same thing when I saw them together walking home"

Back to Miyu.

"How did you get my number?"

"Aoko gave it to me"

"What do you want?"

"Like I said I'm bored"

"I can't do nothing about that"

"You want to hang out"

"I can't I'm in Osaka"

"Really"

"Yea go see a movie or something"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"What the point seeing a movie if you're not around seeing it with me"

"Smooth"

Miyu blush and saw Ran and Kazuha giggle.

"I have to go"

"Oh promise you see a movie with me when you get back."

"Why"

"I won't hang up then"

"Fine"

"Fine what"

"I go see a movie with you when I come back now bye"

Miyu hung the phone and stare at Ran and Kazuha.

"Don't you two start?"

A/N: That the end and he next chapter will be here soon. Please review and tell me if you like it.


End file.
